A corn harvesting header assembly or cornhead for an agricultural combine typically comprises a series of row units which are identical to each other. Each row unit includes a pair of snapping rolls having a snapping slot formed between them. Gathering chains having gathering fingers guide corn stalks into the snapping slot. The snapping rolls pull the corn stalks through the snapping slot and the ears are removed from the stalks as they come into engagement with opposed edges of stripper plates which bracket the slot between the gathering chains and the snapping rolls.
It is conventional for at least one of the two stripper plates to be mounted on the row unit frame for movement toward and away from the other plate. This permits the gap between the opposed stripping edges to be varied to accommodate different corn crops and crop conditions. Adjustment of the gap is typically accomplished by an adjusting mechanism including actuation levers coupled to the adjustable stripper plate. The adjusting levers are mounted on an actuation shaft extending along one side or each row unit frame and supported in brackets extending outwardly of the frame.